Cars 2 Die-Cast Line
In May 2011, Mattel began releasing 1:55-scale die-cast models of characters from the Disney-Pixar film, Cars 2. Series 1 'Singles' *Acer *Carla Veloso *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Grem *Guido & Luigi *Holley Shiftwell *Jeff Gorvette *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Pit Crew Mater (Kmart only) *Professor Z *Race Team Fillmore *Race Team Mater *Race Team Team Sarge *Raoul ÇaRoule *Rod "Torque" Redline '"Check Lane" Short Card Singles' *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Holley Shiftwell *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Professor Z *Race Team Mater '"Lights & Sounds"' *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Holley Shiftwell *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Spy Mater (Toys R Us only) 'Deluxe' *Double Decker Bus *Holley Shiftwell with Wings *Red *Submarine Finn McMissile '"Pit Stop Launchers"' *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Max Schnell *Nigel Gearsley *Shu Todoroki '2-Packs' These were available at all retailers. *Francesco Bernoulli & Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels *Grem & Damaged Rod "Torque" Redline *Finn McMissile & Tomber *Luigi & Guido & Uncle Topolino *Darrell Cartrip & Brent Mustangburger *Race Team Mater & Zen Master Pitty '"Mater's Secret Mission" 2-Packs' These were available at Walmart. *Grem & Finn McMissile with Weapon *Acer & Mater with Spy Glasses '"Racing 4-Packs"' These were Target only packs. *Carla Veloso, Jeff Gorvette, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Max Schnell *Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Miguel Camino & Shu Todoroki *Francesco Bernoulli, Nigel Gearsley, Raoul ÇaRoule & Shu Todoroki '"Collect & Connect Puzzles"' *Radiator Springs Puzzle - Mater (silver rims/no 95 logo variant) *Tokyo Puzzle - Raoul ÇaRoule (silver stripe variant) Other Announced Future Releases 'Singles' *Brent Mustangburger *Carlo Maserati *Chauncy Fares *Darrell Cartrip *David Hobbscap *Finn McMissile Security Guard *Hydraulic Ramone *Jeff Gorvette with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) *Lewis Hamilton *Lightning McQueen with Travel Wheels *Miguel Camino *Mama Topolino *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Miles Axlerod *Nigel Gearsley *Nigel Gearsley with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) *Prince Wheeliam *Sal Machiani *Sgt. Highgear *Shu Todoroki *The Queen *Tomber *Topper Deckington III *Uncle Topolino *Zen Master *Petrov Trunkov '"Deluxe"' *Hydrofoil Finn McMissile *Kingpin Nobunaga *Pinion Tanaka *Pope Pinion IV *The Popemobile '"Lights & Sounds"' '"Pit Stop Launchers"' *Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Gorvette *Raoul ÇaRoule '2-Packs' These will be available at all retailers. *Race Team Fillmore & Lightning McQueen '"Mater's Secret Mission" 2-Packs' These will be available at Walmart. *Professor Z & Tyler Trunklis *Holley Shiftwell & Fred Fisbowski '"Pit Crew 2-Packs"' These will be available at Kmart. *Race Team Fillmore with Headphones & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Francesco Bernoulli & Francesco Bernoulli Crew Chief *Carla Veloso & Carla Veloso Crew Chief '3-Packs' *Holley Shiftwell with Wings, Petrov Trunkov & Acer *Finn McMissile Submarine, Professor Z & Grem *Double Decker Bus, Race Team Mater & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Kingpin Nobunaga, Race Team Mater & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Hydrofoil Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell & Acer '"Racing 4-Packs"' These are Target only packs. *Jeff Gorvette, Lightning McQueen Fan, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Max Schnell '5-Packs' These will be Toys R Us only packs. *"Porto Corsa Welcome 5-Pack" - Guido, Luigi, Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels, Race Team Mater & Uncle Topolino *"Tokyo Race Party 5-Pack" - Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Rod "Torque" Redline, Wasabi Mater & Petrov Trunkov *"Paris Espionage 5-Pack" - Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Race Team Mater, Raoul ÇaRoule & Tomber sipping oil *"Chaos in London 5-Pack" - Acer, Holley Shiftwell, Mater with bomb, Miles Axlerod & TBD Other Multi-Car Packs *"Racing Rivalry" 7-Pack (Target only) - Carla Veloso, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Race Team Fillmore, Race Team Mater, Race Team Sarge & Raoul ÇaRoule *"Tokyo Victory" 7-Pack (Target only) - Carla Veloso, Darrell Cartrip, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Race Team Fillmore, Race Team Mater & Race Team Sarge *10-Pack (Toys R Us only) - Acer, Finn McMissile, Francesco Bernoulli, Holley Shiftwell, Kabuki Dancer #1, Kabuki Dancer #2, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Miles Axlerod, Rod "Torque" Redline & Wasabi Mater See also *Pixar *Cars 2 *Cars Die-Cast Line *Cars Toons Die-Cast Line External links * carsthetoys.com Fan site for the Disney-Pixar film and Mattel toy line. * TakeFiveADay.com Daily blog & news for Mattel Disney Pixar Cars. * World of cars French Forum French fan web site for Mattel Cars toys. * Cars Toys UK UK Cars Toys website with guide on new releases of toys from Cars. Category:Cars 2